SwitchBack
by rahzwell
Summary: An easy kill turns strange.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Switchback - Chapter One

Author: Cyn

Summary: An easy kill goes strange.

Warning: gender switch, incest well, sort of

Category: AU

Legal Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I am just borrowing them long enough to write this story and then I will put them right back, I promise.

Author's Notes: Read a story like this one. Started running scenarios through my over active imagination and this story was born.

E-mail Address: MA - Language/sexual ambiguity

Spoilers: Pretty much everything up to now.

--

The fight with the incubus had been decidedly short for Sam and Dean Winchester. The victory over the creature was almost anti-climatic. The information Sam had dug up about how to vanquish incubi had enabled the duo to corner the demon and send it back to hell.

Dean had gotten the majority of the punishment the thing had inflicted while Sam rattled off the incantation. When it had finally succumbed to the exorcism, it basically evaporated into a mist then simply dissipated and blew away. Dean had been left with his arms grasping at air when the creature disappeared.

"That was weird." Dean said as Sam helped him to his feet. "Where'd it go?"

"Back to hell." Sam said simply and shrugged.

"Good." Dean said relieved. "Now, maybe we can get some sleep. I'm beat."

"Damn straight." Sam said nodding. The 36-hour hunt was wearing on both hunters. They jumped into the car and headed back to the motel stopping at a drive-thru for food on the way.

Dean switched on the TV as he plopped down on the bed nearest the door. Sam set the bag of food on the table between the beds along with their sodas and plopped down on the other bed. They ate in companionable silence both too tired to talk and neither really watching the program on the TV.

"So." Dean finally said. "Tell me we won't have to worry about this thing again."

"Shouldn't." Sam said around a mouthful of food. "The incantation is supposed to confine the incubus into oblivion. It's like demon purgatory. Only in this case they can see what's going on in both the spiritual world and human world, but they can't do anything. Cause any more trouble."

"Sweet." Dean said knowing that nothing pisses evil off more than being unable to cause trouble. "You watching this?" Dean asked nodding toward the TV.

"No." Sam said in a groggy near-sleep voice.

Dean switched the TV off and sprawled out on his own bed too tired to even undress.

--

Sam awoke to the sound of a startled shout. He looked over to see that Dean's bed was empty. He immediately got up and headed over to the bathroom door.

"Dean?" He called listening for any sound of distress. "Dean? You okay in there?"

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, but when Dean did not answer he reached for the handle and gently turned it. It wasn't locked and opened easily. He slowly pushed open the door. Standing in front of the mirror was a young woman staring at her reflection as if having never seen it before.

"Oh." Sam said embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I thought my brother was in here." He couldn't imagine when Dean had picked up the girl or why she was here and Dean wasn't.

"It's me, dork." The young woman turned around and Sam gaped at her completely speechless. She was pretty, actually. Her short hair was the same shade as Dean's and her eyes. Good God, her eyes. Sea green eyes with long eyelashes. Sam swallowed and tried to pull himself together.

"Dean?" Sam finally managed.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Holy crap." Sam said frowning.

"Yeah." Dean said nodding. "Ain't this a bitch?"

"What the hell?" Sam said stepping further into the bathroom and staring at Dean. His 'brother' Dean.

"I have no idea." Dean said turning back toward the mirror as if to make sure he hadn't seen himself wrong. "Must have had something to do with that demon."

"Maybe."

"What, maybe?" Dean said. "I was a man when I went to bed last night after 'exorcising' the damned thing and then I wake up this morning a girl." Dean shook his head in exasperation. "It has to be connected."

"Yeah." Sam said still not completely able to wrap his head around what was going on. "I'll have to do some research see if anything like this has happened before."

"And, what the hell to do about it." Dean said running hand through is hair.

"Uh, yeah." Sam said shaking his head still not comprehending completely.

"Why don't you go do that research then," Dean said shoving Sam toward the door, "and, I'll see about getting a shower."

"Right." Sam said stepping back out into the room. He hesitated for a second or two, scratched his head then pulled his laptop out of his bag and fired it up. He had to figure out what the hell had happened to Dean and how the hell to change him back.

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Switchback - Chapter Two

Author: Cyn

Summary: An easy kill turns strange.

Warning: gender switch, incest (well, sort of)

Category: AU

Legal Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I am just borrowing them long enough to write this story and then I will put them right back, I promise.

Author's Notes: Read a story like this one. Started running scenarios through my over active imagination and this story was born.

Rating: MA - Language/sexual ambiguity

Spoilers: Everything Up To Now

--/--

After hours of research and the weird deal of watching his former brother try to fit into his oversized men's clothes, Sam was learning about that whole new level of frustration his brother had spoken of during the hunt for 'Bloody Mary'. He closed the laptop angrily and looked up at 'Dean' as she tried to keep the jeans he'd put on up.

"Do you need a belt?"

"Yeah, but I don't use them." Dean said resignedly.

"I have one." Sam said standing up and moving toward his bag. After a short search he came up with a black leather belt. "It might be too big, too."

"Your waist isn't as big as mine, though." Dean said taking the belt from Sam's hand. "Pays to be tall and skinny, little brother."

Their hands brushed when Dean grabbed the belt and Sam found himself thinking way too much about just how pretty his new 'sister' was. He pulled away hoping that Dean didn't notice and much to Sam's relief he didn't.

"Did you find anything, yet?" Dean asked yanking Sam from his thoughts.

"Not much." Sam said. "There is a lot written about how incubi impregnate women. It's even believed that the demon can change from one gender to the other - basically that the incubus/succubus demons are one single demon that changes gender at will in order to steal semen from the succubus victims and impregnate women with it as an incubus."

"That's completely fucked." Dean said and Sam found his eyes drawn to his, uh, her mouth.

"Yeah." Sam said. "But, I can't find a single case where a man was turned into a woman after battling one of these things." He shrugged then continued. "Of course, there isn't a whole lot written about exorcising a succubus or an incubus. Since most of the text I have found is based on them as legends."

"Ahhhh!" Dean said his knees buckling. He fell to the ground clutching at his mid-section.

"Dean!" Sam shouted rushing over to see what was wrong. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Dean said. "Something's wrong. I feel -." He lost consciousness.

"Crap!" Sam said pulling Dean up and into his arms. "Dean?" He called. "Come on. Come on. Wake up." Dean didn't respond. "Damn it." Sam said through clenched teeth.

Sam lifted Dean into his arms and headed toward the car. He knew there was a hospital not far from the hotel. He had to get Dean help and quick.

--

The trip to the hospital seemed to take a lot longer than it should have. Sam pulled the car up to the door at the emergency room, jumped out and ran to the passenger side door. Dean moaned when Sam tried to pick him up, but Sam knew he had to get the other man into the hospital one way or the other.

"Help me." He called as he entered the sliding door Dean in his arms. "I need some help here, please."

A youngish female doctor standing near the entrance saw them and hurried over barking orders for a gurney as she went.

"What happened?" She asked Sam as an orderly materialized pushing a gurney in their direction.

"I don't know." Sam said. "She was fine one minute and collapsed holding her mid-section the next." He laid Dean down on the gurney as a swarm of doctors and nurses gathered around.

"Did she have any symptoms beforehand?"

"No." Sam said shaking his head. "She was fine."

"Is there any chance she could be pregnant?"

"Uh." Sam said pondering that for a moment. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" The doctor said doubtfully. "You her boyfriend?"

"Um." Sam had no idea how to answer that question. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is." She then turned back to Dean and began barking orders to the people around her. "You need to wait outside."

Sam looked up sharply ready to protest, but then all the fight left him and he nodded and walked to the door of the exam room defeated. He watched through the window in the door, as Dean lay motionless on the gurney.

"Christ." He hissed as he watched.

--

After being shooed away from the exam room, Sam found himself pacing the waiting room. No news was good news or so he'd always been told, but the longer he stayed in the waiting room without word of Dean's condition the more anxious became.

"Mr. Winchester."

Sam immediately recognized the youngish female doctor who had been working on Dean earlier.

"How is he, um she?" He asked.

"She's resting." The doctor whose nametag identified her as Danielle Morgan, M.D. "Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Sam said his mind whirling at this new information. "No. How - how far along is she?"

"Approximately seven to eight weeks." Dr. Morgan stated matter of factly. "She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Well, it would seem that she hasn't been taking very good care of herself." Dr. Morgan said almost accusingly. "She's suffering from exhaustion, dehydration, and iron depletion. When was the last time you ate?"

"Last night before we went to bed." Sam said defensively. "Obviously if I had known anything about this, I would have made sure she was taking better care of herself."

"I think I believe you." Dr. Morgan said. "But, she came very close to losing the baby. Are you the father?"

"No." Sam said softly. "If it's who I think it is, he's not really in the picture anymore."

"Okay." Dr. Morgan said doubtfully.

"When can I take her home?" Sam asked knowing how much Dean hated hospitals.

"We'll observe her overnight." Dr. Morgan said. "Then discharge her tomorrow morning. She will have to take it extremely carefully for the next few weeks. Any stress or exertion could cause her to miscarry."

"Right." Sam said nodding. "Can I see her now?"

"Sure." Dr. Morgan nodded. "Right this way."

The woman led Sam to the elevator. The car stopped on the second floor. Sam trailed behind the doctor his mind running in circles trying to figure out what to do about this latest development.

"Through here." Dr. Morgan said stopping suddenly.

"Thanks." Sam said and pushed open the door.

Dean's eyes were closed as Sam approached the bed. He was nearly to Dean's side when his eyes flew opened and she turned toward him startled.

"Sam." Came Dean's relieved voice. "I had the weirdest dream. I was a girl and -." He stopped when he saw the look on his brother's face. He then looked down at his body. "You gotta be kidding me." He said.

"That's not all." Sam said. "I just talked to you doctor. You're - um, you're pregnant."

Dean chuckled thinking Sam was joking, but he sobered quickly. "You're not serious."

"Dead serious."

"Fuck." Dean said his hand unconsciously moving to his stomach. "It had to be that fucking incubus. You have got to find out more about it and see what we have to do about this. I get the distinct impression that the damned thing is forcing me to give birth to it all over again. Like reincarnation or something like that."

"Yeah." Sam said. "That's what I was thinking as well. I'll hit the local library check on some things, but I should probably check with some of Dad's contacts see what they have to say."

"Uh, could you not tell them it's about me, though?" Dean said seemingly embarrassed.

"Sure, I won't say a thing if you don't want me to." Sam said nodding.

"Good." Dean said. "I'm having enough trouble dealing with this crap. I really don't want the world to know that Dean Winchester is both a girl and pregnant. I have a reputation to protect."

"I should get going then." Sam said heading toward the door.

"Could - could you stay for a little while longer." Dean said in a small voice that Sam had never heard him use before. "I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Okay." Sam sat in the chair next to the bed. Dean reached over and took Sam's hand in his new girly ones and gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Dean then closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

Once Dean had fallen asleep, Sam made his way back out to the Impala. He pulled their father's journal from the glove compartment and the laptop from the trunk. Since he knew the library would be long closed by now, he decided that he could just as easily do his research in Dean's hospital room as he could at the hotel. He set everything up and after looking into the face of his rather beautiful brother/sister, powered up the laptop and began his search in earnest.

--

"Find anything?" Dean said jarring Sam's attention from his research.

"Kinda." Sam said not looking at Dean. "I found this cache of old text on incubus and it describes something like your situation. The text is really old and not translated. It's taking me a while to get through it."

"How far along am I?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Dr. Morgan said seven to eight weeks." Sam said his eyes wandering to Dean's stomach where Dean had unconsciously placed his hand.

"Little fucker works fast." Dean said under his breath.

"Part of the text that I've translated so far tells about how the baby is born." Sam said reluctant to share the news with Dean. "Apparently, when the demon is born, for lack of a better word, it drains the life force from the 'mother'."

"Like a vampire?"

"Kind of." Sam said wincing. "But it isn't just blood that the 'baby' takes from its host. It takes everything. Turns its mother into dust."

"Yikes."

"Yeah." Sam said. "I'm hoping that somewhere in here there is a way to stop the process. Maybe even reverse it."

"Turn me back to normal." Sam nodded. "So, when do I get the hell out of here?"

"Tomorrow." Sam said then looked at his watch. "Well, later today that is."

"Good." Dean said. "I hate hospitals."

"I know." Sam said.

"You going to stay?"

"Yeah." Sam said yawning. "Unless they kick me out. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

--

Checking Dean out of the hospital was a bit of a challenge what with the three pages of instructions the doctor gave them and all the warnings and lectures that they were forced to listened to before Dr. Morgan told Dean he could get dressed while Sam signed all the pertinent forms. After signing his name to over a dozen forms, Sam was more than ready to get himself and Dean the hell out of there. When the orderly arrived with a wheelchair, Dean tried to wave it off, but Dr. Morgan intervened.

"It's policy." She said succinctly. "And, you don't need to exert yourself too much. I am very serious when I tell you that you will loose that child if you aren't very, very careful. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Dean said. Sam could see that the older man almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself. Sam smiled and shook his head. This was not going to be fun.

End chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Switchback - Chapter Three

Author: Cyn

Summary: An easy kill turns strange.

Warning: gender switch, incest (well, sort of)

Category: AU

Legal Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I am just borrowing them long enough to write this story and then I will put them right back, I promise.

Author's Notes: Read a story like this one. Started running scenarios through my over active imagination and this story was born.

Rating: MA - Language/sexual ambiguity

Spoilers: Everything Up To Now

--/--

The ride to the motel was quiet and tense. Dean didn't want to talk and Sam had no idea what to say. Sam made a quick detour to a diner for food. Dean said that he wasn't hungry, but Sam had insisted and Dean had uncharacteristically acquiesced.

Once in the motel room they ate silently. The only noise came from the TV that Dean had turned almost as soon as they had entered the small room. Sam knew that Dean was avoiding the inevitable 'talk' they needed to have but didn't press.

When Sam was finished with his meal, he opened the laptop and continued the arduous job of translating the test he'd found. Dean purposely ignored him pretending to watch the program on TV.

--

"Oh wow." Sam said suddenly. Dean looked at him for the first time since they'd left the hospital some four hours before.

"What?"

"Well, this part I just translated might be what we've been looking for."

"What's it say?"

"Well, um, you know that the incubus/succubus demons basically feed off sex." Sam began.

"Yeah." Dean said nodding. "Lust, power, raw sex. They use a person's baser needs against them."

"Right." Sam said. "But, according to this they can't withstand the emotional aspect of sex. Love, desire, want, they can't process it. And it might be the way to save you."

"How?"

"Well, love." Sam said. "Love is the, um, answer."

"Wasn't that an old 70's song?" Sean quipped.

"Sex with love, emotion, the whole nine yards." Sam said ignoring Dean's comment. "Might be the way to destroy the demon inside you. It might even be the way to turn you back into a man."

"And, who exactly am I supposed to have sex with, Sammy?" Dean asked doubtfully.

"Someone you love. Someone who loves you." Sam said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, who, Sam?" Dean asked again. "I've only really loved one person and I doubt Cassie's going to be game for this."

"Iloveyou." Sam muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I love you." Sam repeated.

"Come on, Sam." Dean said shocked. "You can't be serious. We're brothers."

"Well, technically -."

"No." Dena said cutting Sam off. "There has to be another way." Sam shrugged. "But, I mean, are you, I don't know, even attracted to me like that?"

"Yeah, actually." Sam admitted. "I think it's something that's coming from you. Well, you as a woman. Like a pheromone or something."

"You mean I turn you on?" Dean said shaking his head.

"Something like that." Sam said staring at the pattern on the cheap motel bed comforter. "It's strange. I noticed it shortly after I found you in the bathroom. When our hands brushed when I handed you the belt, it affected me." Dean stared at Sam opened mouthed not believing what he was hearing. "I watch your mouth when you speak. It's all I can do not to reach out and touch you when I want to and that seems to be all the time."

"Sam-." Dean began then stopped not knowing what to say.

"I know." Sam said shaking his head. "I shouldn't be thinking about you that way, but I do and if it can help get rid of the demon inside you then maybe it's worth a try." Dean opened his mouth to speak again then closed it speechless. "Do you trust me?"

"What? Of course I trust you." Dean scoffed. "You know that. But, this . . . I just don't know."

"Dean, you are going to die if that thing is born." Sam said pointing toward Dean's distended abdomen. "And, I - I don't want to lose you."

"Aw, Sam." Dean said feeling his strength against this starting to give.

"So," Sam asked, "do we do this or not?"

Dean stared at his brother for a very long time wrestling with the idea. Several minutes passed as Dean tried to wrap his mind around what Sam was offering. Finally making a decision, Dean stood and walked over to sit beside his brother.

Dean touched Sam's hand making the younger man gasp at the contact. Dean glanced at his brother's face seeing the rush of emotions cross his features.

"Are you sure about this, Sammy?" Dean asked. "It could change everything between us."

"Yes, I'm sure." Sam said cupping Dean's face in his hand. "And, I promise that this won't change anything between us. I'll still going love you no matter what."

"You sound like a guy trying to get into his girl's pants for the first time." Dean snorted.

"Well, technically -." Sam chuckled making Dean's smile widen.

Dean leaned into Sam and Sam took the cue to capture Dean's lips in a tender, sweet, almost chaste kiss. Dean pulled away from his brother. He touched first his own lips and then Sam's. He looked into Sam's eyes then. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but he was pretty sure he saw it in the depths of Sam's eyes.

"Wow." Dean said running his fingers along Sam's lips.

"Yeah." Sam said breathlessly focusing on the feel of Dean's fingers as they played across his lips then down his face.

Dean leaned in once more capturing Sam's lips with more fervor and force. Sam responded by opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Dean moaned and moved into Sam's lap straddling his hips. Sam put his arms around Dean's waist to steady him. Dean then reached for the hem of Sam's shirt pulling it up and off. Dean pushed Sam backward on to the bed still straddling his legs. He stared down at his brother's bare chest. He'd never really realized just how amazing his brother looked.

Dean then lifted his own shirt up and off revealing small yet plump breasts. Sam hesitated a moment before reaching up to cup them in his hands. Dean sucked in a sharp breath and Sam almost pulled his hands away fearing that'd he'd hurt him some how.

"No." Dean said holding Sam's hands in place. "Just sensitive."

Sam nodded rubbing his thumbs over Dean's nipples eliciting a deep-throated moan from Dean that went straight to Sam's cock.

"Dear, God." Dean hissed. "How do women walk around with these things all the time and not be permanently horny?"

"Most girls have had them a lot longer that you." Sam chuckled. "I guess they get used to it."

"Yeah." Dean said. "But, who the hell would want to get used to it?"

Sam chuckled and Dean leaned down to kiss the smile off Sam's face. Sam's hands ran down Dean's back settling at the waistband of his jeans.

"This isn't going to work with all these clothes on." Sam teased.

Dean rolled his eyes and reached to unbutton Sam's jeans. He slid off the bed pulling Sam's jeans down and off with him.

"No underwear, Sammy?" Dean asked surprised.

"We need to do laundry." Sam said simply.

Dean snorted a laugh then undid the belt, button and zipper of his own jeans allowing them to fall to the floor at his feet. He stepped out of them and moved to the foot of the bed.

"What about you?" Sam said indicating Dean's lack of undergarments.

"Too big." Dean said sheepishly. "You can't wear a belt with your tighty whities."

Sam nodded smiling. Dean hesitated a moment causing Sam to sit up concerned.

"Nothing you don't want, Dean." Sam said. "We can stop right now if you want. No harm, no foul."

"No. I'm okay." Dean said. "Just all this. I mean it's kind of overwhelming."

"I know." Sam said. Sam stayed still waiting for Dean to make the next move. "I promise you that I won't hurt you. As if I ever could."

"I know that, Sam." Dean said sounding a lot more confident now. "You know I trust you." Sam nodded.

Dean moved back onto the bed then and once again straddled Sam's legs. He crushed his lips to Sam in a kiss that was passionate, desperate. He could feel Sam hardening against his thigh and lifted himself up. He looked down at Sam's erection then moved to slowly impale himself on it.

"Ahhh!" Dean shouted. "What the hell? That hurt." He moved to Sam's side his hand moving between his legs. "Felt like I got punched in the balls."

"Um, Dean." Sam began. "I think that your new body may not have ever done this before." Dean frowned.

"A virgin?" Dean said rolling his eyes. "Probably shouldn't dwell too much on the religious implications of a virgin birth, huh?"

"I wouldn't." Sam said softly. "You still want to do this?"

"Yeah." Dean said. "The whole virgin thing has to be a bad omen. No telling what the thing is after, you know?"

"Okay." Sam nodded. "But, this'll probably be easier with you on the, um, bottom."

Dean nodded and shifted position lying on his back as Sam loomed over him. Dean would never have admitted it, to anyone, but he was frightened. Afraid for his brother to touch him at the same time needing him to.

"Dean?"

"Huh?"

"Breathe."

"Oh yeah, right." He chuckled nervously. "This is going to hurt isn't it? Being a virgin and all, right?"

"Yeah, it will." Sam said softly. "But, I will try my very best to be as gentle as possible." To which he added, "Just tell me if you want me to stop."

Dean nodded and Sam moved between the other man's legs. Dean closed his eyes when he felt Sam's ejection at his opening. Sam pressed forward pushing himself into Dean's body. Dean pressed his eyes and mouth tightly closed biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. It hurt. He felt himself tearing as tears welled in his eyes.

Once Sam had pushed himself all the way in, he began to pull himself out slowly. The slow pace was nearly maddening to Dean. He wasn't sure if he just wanted it over or if just wanted Sam to move faster, much faster.

Dean suddenly realized that with each thrust, the pain was receding. It didn't feel good by any means, but it hurt less and he could deal with that. He opened his eyes to find Sam staring down at him concerned.

"I'm okay." Dean said somewhat breathlessly. "Doesn't hurt as much now."

Sam didn't look convinced, but he didn't stop. He continued his slow pace pulling nearly all the way out before plunging back in. Dean finally couldn't take it any longer.

"Damn it, Sam, move faster." Dean snapped. He barely recognized his voice. "Please."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, I'm going to hurt _you _if you don't move faster." Dean hissed causing Sam to chuckled. He then picked up the pace earning a "Thank God" from Dean.

"Dean?" Sam said causing Dean to open his eyes and stare up at his brother expectantly. "I love you." Dean stared at Sam as the words sunk in.

"Oh, God." Dean said as his climax ripped through him.

Dean's internal muscles clamped down on Sam causing him to cry out then explode inside his brother. Breathing hard, Sam collapsed onto the bed just barely remembering to catch himself and move to the side slipping from Dean as he went.

"Holy Shit!" Dean said when he could finally breathe again. "That was unbelievable."

"Thanks." Sam said doubtfully.

"No, I'm serious, dude." Dean said excitedly. "Girls have it all over us in the orgasm department, believe me. Jesus!"

"Do you feel okay?" Sam asked suddenly serious. "I mean did it work?"

"I don't -." Dean began but stopped suddenly his eyes wide. He howled in pain arching his back off the bed.

"Dean!" Sam said sitting up not knowing what to do.

End chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Switchback - Chapter Four

Author: Cyn

Summary: An easy kill turns strange.

Warning: gender switch, incest (well, sort of)

Category: AU

Legal Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I am just borrowing them long enough to write this story and then I will put them right back, I promise.

Author's Notes: Read a story like this one. Started running scenarios through my over active imagination and this story was born.

Rating: MA - Language/sexual ambiguity

Spoilers: Everything Up To Now

--/--

Dean arched off the bed again as a hoarse scream ripped from his throat.

"Something - happening." Dean ground out.

Sam watched in horror, as something started moving beneath the skin of Dean's stomach. For a brief second he thought the thing was going to burst through like something out of a science fiction movie.

Sam had no idea what to do as Dean writhed on the bed in pain. He finally wrapped his arms around Dean and held him. Dean nodded gratefully at his brother. The contact seemed to be helping the pain although Sam had no idea why.

An eternity passed that was probably no more than a minute or two when Sam felt a wet rush against his leg. Dean stared up at him as tears slipped from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.

"What happened?" Sam said not really wanting to look under the covers to see what the wetness was.

"I think that was it." Dean said his voice rough. "We should clean up." Dean said but Sam shook his head.

"You rest for little while." Sam said. "I'll take care of it. And, don't turn on the light or look under the covers. I'll take care of everything." Dean nodded. Dean closed his eyes laying his arm across them for good measure.

--

It took only a matter of minutes for Sam to wrap the demon baby in a sheet, remove it from the room, and find a rather out of the way place to salt it and burn it. Once the thing was burned and the fire taken care of, Sam made his way back to the motel room. He opened the door to see that the bed was empty. He heard the shower running and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Dean?" He called. "You all right in there."

When Sam received no answer, he tried the door. It wasn't locked so he slowly opened it. He found Dean sitting under the spray of the shower shivering.

"Dean?" Sam said as the other man looked up. "What the hell? The water's freezing. You're going to kill yourself."

"M-m-maybe t-t-that's w-wh-what I sh-should d-do." Dean said through chattering teeth.

"What the -?" Sam said moving toward the shower to adjust the temperature. Dean didn't move he just sat there as the water warmed gently rocking himself. "Dean?" Sam repeated. "What the hell?"

Dean sniffled wetly then looked up at Sam. The devastation in his brother's eyes was almost too much for Sam to take.

"You're going to think it's stupid." Dean said.

"I don't think so." Sam said. "Tell me."

"I never w-wanted to be a girl." Dean began. "I sure as hell didn't want to be pregnant with any baby let alone some demon spawn." His breath caught and he grappled with his emotions for a few seconds before he could continue. "But, when I felt it leave my body, I felt, I don't know, empty."

"Dean." Sam said gently lifting his brother up from his crouched position. "Come on. Stand up." Dean lifted himself up, but wouldn't look at his brother. "Dean." Sam said lifting Dean's chin to look into his eyes. "It isn't stupid. And, I know I can't even begin to understand what you're feeling, but I want you to know that I'll be here for you. Always. I love you, Dean. I told you that wouldn't change."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said softly.

"Now, let's get cleaned up and go to bed." Dean nodded.

"Did you get rid of it?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Yeah." Sam said softly not wanting to upset his brother any more than he already was. "It's over."

"Well, mostly." Dean said looking down at his still feminine body.

"We'll figure it out, Dean." Sam said with more confidence than he felt.

They finished showering and reentered the room. Sam looked from one bed to the other then realized something.

"We're going to have to share." Sam said. "The sheets are kinda wrecked on that one."

"It's okay." Dean said. "I didn't really want to sleep by myself anyway." He rolled his eyes. "That sounded all kinds of wrong."

"No it didn't." Sam yawned. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

Dean nodded and climbed in beside Sam. Sam spooned in behind his brother wrapping his arm around Dean's waist.

"G'night, Sam." Dean said already drifting off.

"Good night, Dean."

--

Sam thought he was having an amazingly erotic dream. He groaned and heard a soft chuckle. His sleep-addled mind couldn't quite figure out if he'd actually heard the sound or if it was a part of his dream. All he knew was that he was on the verge of coming and didn't particularly care who he was dreaming about.

"Oh God." A voice said causing Sam to open his eyes wide.

Looming above him was Dean, still female and riding his cock for all it was worth.

"Dean." Sam rasped.

"Shhh." Dean said. "I'm concentrating."

"Concentrating on what?"

"Shhh." Dean said closing his eyes his bottom lip captured in his teeth.

"Wait." Sam said as Dean's muscles clamped down on him as they had the night before. Sam cried out as he emptied himself into the body above him.

Dean rode out his own orgasm then slid from on top of Sam and nestled his head on Sam's shoulder.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam asked trying to catch his breath.

"What the hell, what?" Dean asked innocently.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I wanted to see what it felt like."

"What about last night?"

"It hurt too much to tell." Dean said as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"You didn't use protection."

"No, why would I?"

"Because, dumb ass, you're a girl and you let me come inside you." Sam huffed.

"Oh." Dean said frowning.

"Yeah, oh." Sam said rubbing his eyes. "Jesus."

"I'm sorry." Dean said in a small voice. "I wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Not really." Sam said. "Surprised. Not every morning I wake up to that kind of greeting."

"Yeah." Dean said smiling. "Hell, I came twice before you even woke up. I tell, you, man, multiple orgasms. Girls have this thing knocked." Sam snorted a laugh and shook his head.

"Come on, let's get showered and dressed." Sam said nudging Dean up. "You want to go first?"

"We can go together." Dean said a wicked smile crossing his face.

"You're turning into a slut." Sam teased.

"I guess being female can't change that, huh?" Dean said smiling wider.

"Idiot." Sam said heading toward the bathroom with Dean trailing closely behind.

--

"You don't really think I'm a slut do you?" Dean asked as they were dressing.

"Of course not." Sam said shaking his head. "I was just giving you a hard time."

"Okay." Dean said with a frown.

"Dean." Sam said turning to face his brother. "I was only joking. I don't think you're a slut."

"Okay." Dean said brightening. "I'm starving. I have a craving for pancakes or waffles."

"There's a diner across the street and I'm sure they probably have both." Sam offered.

"I wouldn't order both." Dean said seriously. "Too many calories." Dean looked at Sam suddenly. "I didn't just say that, did I?"

"Yeah you did." Sam said.

"Oh, God."

--

The diner was relatively empty when Dean and Sam entered. Dean had slipped his hand into Sam's as they walked causing Sam to give him an odd look, but he didn't pull away. Once in the diner, Sam sat down at a booth and Dean slid in next to him.

"Dean." Sam whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What's with all the PDA?" Sam asked.

"Nervous I guess." Dean shrugged.

"You don't have to be nervous." Sam said. "Now, why don't you more over there so we can see each other while we talk, okay?"

"Okay." Dean said shrugging again and moving from Sam's side to face him. "Happy now?" Sam nodded distractedly as he perused the menu.

Dean looked around the diner then his gaze locked with a man sitting at the counter. Dean immediately dropped his gaze to the table. Sam noticed the suddenly change in Dean's disposition and turned to see what Dean had seen.

"What's wrong?"

"He's staring at me?"

"Who?"

"The guy at the end of the counter."

"Well, he isn't staring now." Sam said looking at the man who had turned back to his meal. "Stop worrying so much. You're fine." Dean nodded and relaxed a little.

"What can I get you?" The waitress whose nametag identified her as 'Bonnie' asked.

"I'll have waffles and sausage." Dean said. "And, coffee, black, please."

"And, I'll have the scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast." Sam said handing the menu back to the waitress. "Oh, and coffee, too. Black."

"Coming right up." Bonnie smiled then headed back toward the counter to put the order in.

--

Dean all but dived into his food when it arrived causing Sam to wince.

"Dean," Sam began, "it's not very lady-like to scarf your food like that."

"Fuck lady-like." Dean whispered. "I'm hungry." Sam just shook his head returning to his own meal. "So, what's up for today?"

"I still have a few pages of that text to translate." Sam said. "Hopefully, we'll get some kind of insight into the situation and how to reverse it."

"What about our next gig?" Dean asked suddenly serious. "Our next hunt?"

"We're not hunting anything until I can figure out if this is permanent or not." Sam said.

"I can still hunt, Sammy." Dean said defensively.

"I know." Sam said. "I just don't want you going through some kind of metamorphosis at an inopportune time. It'd be too risky."

"Probably, huh?" Dean said finishing his coffee and setting his utensils down on his empty plate.

"You ready?" Sam asked setting his own fork on his plate.

"Yeah, but I'd better use the facilities first." Dean said thumbing in the direction of the restrooms.

"Okay." Sam said. "Meet you at the car." Dean nodded and headed for the restroom.

Neither of them saw the man at the end of the counter watch Sam leave the restaurant then turn to watch Dean nearly walk through the door to the men's room before turning toward the ladies instead.

--

Dean shook his head at the reflection that stared back at him from the restroom mirror. Although he did think he was pretty cute as a girl, he would have given just about anything to be his old self again. The whole bathroom experience as a girl was the topper. He didn't think he could ever get used to the idea of sitting down to pee.

Dean was smiling to himself when he exited the bathroom, but the smile faded fast when he came face to face with the guy from the counter who had been staring at him when he and Sam had first sat down. The man smiled at Dean, but Dean didn't smile back. Dean then tried to pass him, but he stepped in his way blocking Dean's way.

"Excuse me." Dean said politely.

"What's your hurry, Sweetheart?" The guy asked overly pleasant.

"I really need to go." Dean said trying to push forward. "There's someone waiting for me."

"You mean that youngun' you were sitting with?" The guy snorted. "He don't seem like the man you should be with, Darling."

"He's waiting for me." Dean repeated. "So, if you don't mind."

"Maybe I do mind." The guy said. "See, I've been watching you and you are just about the sweetest thing I have ever seen. Much too sweet for the kid out there."

Dean tried again to push passed the guy only to have him grab Dean's wrist pulling Dean to him roughly. Dean's wrist was wrenched at an odd angle making him gasp in pain.

"You're hurting me." Dean said tears stinging his eyes. "Please let me go."

Growing tired of the asshole's attitude, Dean tried to break his hold using a simple hand to hand move that had been one of the first things he father had taught him how to do. The technique had worked dozens of times in the past, but not this time. The guy just chuckled and tightened his grip on Dean's wrist.

"Come on, Sweetness." He said his lips almost touching Dean's ear. "Let's party."

"Let her go." Dean's head snapped in the direction of Sam's angry voice.

"You got something to say about it, youngster?" The guy snorted.

"Maybe I do." Sam said confidently.

"Oh, yeah." He challenged. "What are you gonna do then, huh?"

"I don't know." Sam said his eyes never leaving the man's face. "Maybe I'll just whip your ass in front of all these people."

"Look, boy-." The guy said dropping Dean's hand and moving into Sam's face pointing his finger at Sam.

Sam took advantage of the opening and grabbed the man's hand before he had time to react. Sam twisted the guy's arm around his back jerking it up between his shoulders. The guy stumbled then was forced to his knees with his own gasp of pain.

"Dean, uh, Deana." Dean looked up at Sam a shocked expression on his pretty girl face. "Go on. Go back to the room. I'll be there in a minute." Dean nodded numbly and hurried toward the door cradling his injured wrist.

Once Dean was safely out the door, Sam turned back to the guy jerking his arms up again.

"Jesus, Kid." The guy ground out. "I was just playing with her."

"She's not a play thing." Sam said his voice low and dangerous. "You ever put your hands on anything of mine again, and I will break them off. Got it?"

"Yeah. Yeah." The guy said obviously in pain. "I promise I won't even look at her again."

Sam suddenly let go of the guy who lost his balance and fell forward. He was barely able to catch himself before he crashed into the tiled floor.

"I hope I haven't caused you too much trouble." Sam said looking in the direction of Bonnie, the waitress, and the shell-shocked cook peering out from behind the order window.

"No." Bonnie said quickly. "No trouble." Sam nodded and headed toward the door watching the guy in the reflection of the glass just in case he decided to do something stupid. "I hope your girlfriend's okay." She called after Sam. Sam only nodded and hurried out the door.

End chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Switchback - Chapter Five

Author: Cyn

Summary: An easy kill goes strange.

Warning: gender switch, incest well, sort of

Category: AU

Legal Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I am just borrowing them long enough to write this story and then I will put them right back, I promise.

Author's Notes: Read a story like this one. Started running scenarios through my over active imagination and this story was born.

Rating: MA - Language/sexual ambiguity

Spoilers: None really. If you watch the show then you're already spoiled, right?

--/--

Sam was still angry when he got back to the motel room, but his concern for Dean out weighed his anger. He opened the door and suddenly had his arms full of his sobbing brother in girl form. Dean buried his face in Sam's jacket hating that he was so weak in front of anyone especially his brother, but unable to control himself.

"Dean, it's okay." Sam said soothingly. "It's over. He won't bother you again. I promise."

"He scared me." Dean said sniffling. "I couldn't get free. I've done it a hundred times before, but now -."

"You were stronger then, Dean." Sam said calmly rubbing his hand in circles on Dean back. "You're not as big as you were as a man and now we know you aren't as strong. So you have to be careful. And, so do I."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking up at Sam with watery eyes.

"I mean I shouldn't have left you alone."

"You can't be with me twenty four/seven Sam." Dean said defensively.

"I know." Sam said nodding. "But, you were handsome as a man, Dean, and that pretty much carried over into you being a cute girl. Sometimes that's all a guy needs as an invitation to do what that asshole pulled back at the diner."

"Christ." Dean hissed. "I used to be a guy like that."

"No." Sam said shaking his head. "No way, would you have ever done anything like what that guy did. You would have never hurt anyone. Speaking of which." Sam said taking Dean's hand in his own.

"I'm fine, Sam." Dean said trying to pull his hand away but he winced when he did so telling Sam a different story.

"Sit down." Sam said gently nudging Dean toward the bed. "I need to make sure he didn't break anything. And, if he did, I need to go break something of his."

"My hero." Dean said teasingly.

Sam just rolled his eyes and began to examine Dean's hand and wrist along with his forearm. Sam was relieved that nothing seemed broken although Dean did wince with pain a few times.

"It's not broken, but I'm pretty sure your wrist is sprained." Sam said standing up to find the first aid kit. "I'll wrap it up and you can take something for the pain if you need it. Do we have a sling?"

"I don't need a sling." Dean said calmly.

"Well, you might later." Sam reasoned. "If it starts to swell, you'll need to keep it elevated."

"It isn't that bad." Dean said as Sam found the ACE bandage and started wrapping Dean's wrist with it. "Thanks."

Sam looked up at Dean surprised and confused. "For what?"

"Rescuing me." Dean said kissing Sam on the cheek.

"You'd have done the same thing for me." Sam said. "As a matter of fact, you have saved my ass on several occasions, so I think we're pretty much even." Dean smiled looking down at his wrist as Sam continued to wrap it. "We should probably head out today." Dean nodded. "I don't want the cops coming by to 'talk' to me about the crap that just happened and I kind of think we've worn out our welcome here." Dean chuckled and nodded again. "I'll pack the car and you can go check us out, okay?"

"Okay." Dean said. He inspected the wrap job on his wrist before heading out of the room toward the office with key in hand.

Sam watched Dean go with growing concern. He was pretty sure that whatever it was that caused he himself to react to Dean the way he did might have been the cause of the asshole in the diner's reaction. He hoped he was wrong. His attraction to his brother in girl form had waned a bit and he was relatively sure it was because of the death of the incubus baby that had been growing inside of him. But, the underlying attraction was still strong; the residual pheromone-type reaction still seemed to be there. And, if other men could feel it as well, Sam knew that more problems might be on the way.

--

Sam drove along putting as much distance between them and the town they had just been in as quickly as he could without speeding. Dean sat in the passenger's seat staring out the window at what passed for 'scenery'. Sam wanted to talk to his brother, but the easiness that had existed between him and the male Dean was no longer there. And, the fact that Sam was still attracted to the woman Dean had become didn't help. The strong urge to protect Dean had been the reason Sam had gone overboard with the guy in the diner. He'd literally had to think about what the repercussions would have been if he'd actually broken the asshole's arm. He had to force himself not to hurt the guy, to just emphasize the need for him to never put his hands on Dean again. And, Sam had referred to Dean as his own. He shook his head catching Dean's attention.

"What?" Dean asked looking at Sam puzzled.

"Nothing." Sam said shaking his head. "Just, well, I don't know what to say to you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, you're not exactly my brother anymore." Sam said. "And, all I want to do is wrap you up and protect you. Keep you away from, well, everything and everyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "I mean when we were brothers, yeah, sure I loved you. You're my brother. That's what family does. But, now -." He trailed off.

"Now, what?" Dean said turning in the seat to face his brother more.

"I called you mine." Sam said. Dean looked confused. "Back at the diner. I told that guy that if he ever touched anything of mine again, I'd break his hands off." Dean frowned. "And, the thing of it is, I would. If anyone put their hands on you, I'd hurt them."

Sammy -." Dean began but didn't know what to say.

"I'm pretty sure it has to do with your current condition." Sam said. "Something that radiates from you still. I thought that once the demon was gone, it would change, you would change, but it hasn't and obviously you haven't."

"Maybe it's because you love me." Dean said. Sam started to protest, but Dean stopped him. "No, what I mean is that since you loved me as a brother before all this happened, that love has intensified since I changed. Maybe it's that love that is actually keeping me transformed."

"You mean I'm the reason you're staying female." Sam said.

"Maybe." Dean shrugged. "I've always protected you, kept you safe. Now, you have the opportunity to do the same for me and maybe that's why I'm staying this way."

"I'm always going to love you, Dean." Sam said simply.

"I know that." Dean said. "But, only recently like in the last, say, 6 or 7 years have you been strong enough to save my ass on occasion. This," Dean said indicating his current condition, "is just another way that you can prove to me that you can protect me the same way I have always protected you."

"Sounds reasonable, I guess." Sam said nodding. "But, how do we change it. Change you."

"I don't know." Dean said.

"Helpful."

"I try." Dean smirked. "How about we pull over next rest stop, get something to eat and you let me drive for a while."

"Sure, fine, whatever." Sam said easing the Impala into the exit lane.

--

"You know, Dean." Sam said as they sat down at the table of yet another non-descript diner. "Maybe we should call Dad in on this."

"Yeah, we probably should." Dean said surprising Sam.

"You're serious?"

"He's going have to know sooner or later." Dean said. "And, who knows, maybe he'll know what to do."

"You want me to call him or -."

"You probably should." Dean said. "He may not recognize my voice. He might think it's some kind of joke."

"Okay."

After Dean and Sam ordered, Sam disappeared into the restroom. Dean figured he was going to call their father, and honestly didn't know how he felt about it. On one hand, his father had to know about the situation. But, on the other hand, Dean felt completely humiliated at the thought of his father knowing what had happened to him. It was strange enough to feel the attraction, no, the need to be with Sam all the time, but for his father to know. He shook his head not wanting to think about it.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he slid into the booth across from Dean.

"Nothing." Dean said off-handedly. "Did you call Dad?"

"Yeah." Sam said nodding. "I left him a voice mail. God only knows if he ever gets them."

"I'm sure he does." Dean said. He was staring at the table. Sam frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I dunno." Dean said. "Just moody I guess."

"Moody about what?"

"About all of this." Dean said seemingly surprised at the question. "I mean I'm a girl. I was pregnant with a demon. I had sex with my brother. Then suddenly I'm not pregnant. And, I'm still female. Jeez, like I needed something else just to prove what a freak I am."

"You are not a freak." Sam said shocked.

"Right." Dean shrugged. "I must have missed the part in sex ed that told us about spontaneous gender change."

"Dean." Sam said looking around hastily glad to see that there was no one close by. "First of all keep it down. Secondly, you are not a freak, damn it."

"Okay." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't you say all this is just a little freaky?"

"Freaky, yes." Sam said nodding. "But that does not make you a freak."

"Well, how about the fact that I think you kind of cute when you're mad." Dean smirked. "Or, that I have the almost uncontrollable need to be near you, to touch you. It's like I'm in heat or something."

"I doubt that."

"Yeah, cause men change into women all the time." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"And, the fact that I might actually be the reason you're staying that way." Sam said shaking his head.

"It's a theory."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam said rolling his eyes. "But, I can't just stop caring about you, Dean. And, if you're right and my feelings toward you are what's keeping you this way, then that isn't going to change."

"I know." Dean said.

"Even when we were apart." Sam continued. "Even when I was at Stanford, I still cared about you and Dad. Maybe the feelings were tempered by anger and frustration, but I still loved you both."

"I know."

"What the hell, Dean." Sam snapped causing Dean to look up sharply. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, I'm listening." Dean said angrily. "I know that what you're saying is true. What the hell else do you want me to say?"

Just then the waitress returned with their order. She smiled sweetly and walked back toward the counter. Sam stared at his food as if it was what was pissing him off instead of the situation he and Dean found themselves in. He jabbed at his food viciously not looking at Dean.

Dean picked at his food moving it around the plate with his fork. Sam almost told him to stop playing with his food then stopped himself. He really didn't want to pick a fight with his brother especially when he was angrier with himself that he ever would be at Dean.

"I'm sorry." Sam finally said. "I didn't mean to snap."

"I know you didn't." Dean said. "It's been a pretty hectic couple of days for both of us."

"Maybe we should get a room for the night." Sam said. "We should probably take time off, too. You need to change the way you fight. You have to take into account that you are smaller and not as strong. We need to allow for that. Learn evasive moves more and not so much hand to hand."

"Defense instead of offense." Dean offered.

"Yeah." Sam said shaking his head. "It sucks, though. I mean, we'll still be able to hunt and all, but it'll be different. A lot different."

"As long as you don't try to stick me with all the research, Geek Boy." Dean said smiling. Sam laughed in spite of himself.

"Very funny." Sam said as Dean stuffed a hand full fries in his mouth.

"Dude." Sam said. "That is not attractive." Dean smiled with his mouth full then daintily picked up the burger with both hands, pinkies in the air.

--

The hotel room was dingy and smelled of cigarette smoke and age. Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell, but continued into the room. Sam dropped his bag onto the bed nearest the door as Dean watched him strangely.

"What?" Sam asked noticing the look on Dean's face.

"Get off my bed." Dean said shoving Sam's bag aside so as to drop his duffle onto the bed.

"Your bed?"

"Yeah, I always take the bed nearest to the door, Sam." Dean reasoned. "Always."

"But -."

"No buts, Sammy." Dean said. Sam just shrugged lifting his bag off of Dean's bed laying it at the foot of the second bed in the room. "That lady at the desk sure gave us a weird look when we asked for two beds."

"She probably thought we were a couple." Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean sat down heavily on his bed and looked at his brother as if to speak then stopped himself. Sam didn't notice and continued to rummage through his bag for something. Dean tried again. "You know I've been thinking." Dean said kicking off his too big boots and stretching out of the bed. "Maybe we should start figuring out how to deal with all this, you know, in case I don't change back."

"What do you mean?" Sam said distractedly.

"Well, there's a chance that I might just stay this way." Dean explained. "And, I just want to know how you're going to react."

"How do you think I'll react?" Sam said turning and studying his brother's face intently.

"Well, I don't want you to think that you have to dump me off somewhere." Dean began. "I don't want to stay with Pastor Jim, or Missouri, or whoever the hell else you might think will look after me." Sam stared at Dean as if he'd never met him. "And, I don't want you getting all weird around me like I'm going to break or something."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," Dean began, "I see it in your eyes. You're afraid for me. I know that. Hell, I'm afraid for me, but this is the only life I have ever known and I'm not about to give it up just because of circumstance."

"I would never ask you to give it up, Dean." Sam said shaking his head. "I already told you that we'd have to adjust the way you fight since you aren't as strong or as big as you were as a man. That will keep you safe. That's all I can ask for." Dean nodded but looked unconvinced. "I told you once that we'd see this through together. That hasn't changed."

"Okay." Dean said sounding more confident than before. "But, there's one other thing I need to talk to you about." Dean said sitting up, staring at his hands and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

"What?"

"Well, see, I'm never going to trust anyone the way I trust you." Dean began still not looking at his brother. "And, you know that I love you, right?" Sam nodded. "And, we do okay together, and well, I don't want to give that up either."

"Give what up?" Sam asked. "Am I missing something?"

"You and me, um, together."

"You mean sexually?"

"Yeah." Dean said obviously uncomfortable.

"Dean-."

"Don't get all weird, Sam." Dean said.

"But, this isn't anything but weird, Dean." Sam sighed.

"I know, but I just feel, you know, safe with you."

"And what happens when you change back?"

"If." Dean corrected.

"When." Sam insisted. "Where does that leave me?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." Sam said. "And, what are we supposed to tell Dad?"

"He doesn't have to know everything, Sam." Dean said softly. "He wouldn't understand."

"Well, that makes two of us." Sam scoffed.

"Please, just think about it." Dean pleaded.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Sam said his head already whirling.

--

Dean undressed down to the oversized t-shirt that had once fit him when he was male and laid down on the bed once more. He looked at the back of Sam's head for a moment or two then rolled onto his side facing away from Sam. He felt the sting of tears and hated himself for it. He hated feeling this way. He was so emotional all the time as if on the verge of a tears or a tangent at any moment. It was exhausting. He sniffed hoping that Sam would catch on to his emotional state. He buried himself further under the covers and closed his eyes hoping for sleep.

"Move over." Dean turned suddenly as he looked up into his brother's face.

"Huh?"

"Move over." Sam said.

Dean did as instructed. He slid as close to the edge of the bed as he could without actually falling off. He lay there feeling the closeness of his brother once again and cursing the fact that he took so much comfort from Sam's nearness.

"Why are you all the way over there?" Sam asked.

"Just giving you room." Dean said.

"Well, come here." Sam said. "I need to tell you something."

Dean rolled back over and slid closer to Sam. Sam arranged them with Dean's head on his shoulder. Dean didn't know if he was completely comfortable with this much closeness, but he'd take what he could get at this point.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, you know that, right?" Sam asked his hand drawing lazy circles on Dean's right shoulder.

"I know." Dean said simply.

"And, this isn't just about us being brothers or what'll happen when you turn back." Dean thought about protesting. After all they didn't know 'if' he would turn back, but he stopped himself. "I don't want to lose you, Dean. And, I don't have the best track record. People tend to get hurt around me. And, the women in my life whom I've loved have all died." Dean looked up at Sam suddenly shocked. He hadn't thought about that. "I don't really remember Mom. Not the way you do. But, it's only been six months since Jessica died." Dean nestled closer to Sam knowing what it was taking for the younger man to talk to him this way. "And, it's not just that she died, Dean, it's how she died." He paused looking down on the top of his brother's head. "The way I felt when I saw Jess pinned to the ceiling like that, I don't even know how to describe it. It was like my whole world went up in flames with her. And, I don't want, no, I can't go through that again. I just can't." He snorted a painful laugh that made Dean wince. "If something like that happened to you, they may as well wrap me up in a straight jacket, toss me in a padded cell, and throw away the key."

"Sammy." Dean said. "I didn't think. I'm so sorry."

"I know." Sam nodded his chin brushing the top of Dean's head. "It isn't like I talk about it a lot, so I understand that you wouldn't have thought about it."

"Okay, this is going to sound extremely cliché," Dean said rolling his eyes at the thought of what he was about to say, "but I could step off a curb tomorrow and get hit by a bus." Dean lifted himself up on his elbow so as to look at his brother. "You can't live your life always wondering 'what if', Sam. When you asked me if this life was worth it after we left Cassie, I didn't answer you. But, it isn't because I haven't thought about it. It's because I can't live my life wondering 'what if I'd stayed with her', 'how different would my life be'. I can't look at things like that. If I did, I'd go nuts. Our life would be so different if Mom hadn't died, if we hadn't become a band of traveling evil hunters. But, we did and we saved a lot of people who would be dead now if we hadn't been there." Sam stared up at his brother and took a shaky breath. "This may not be the best of circumstances, but we still have each other. Whether as brothers or something else." Sam nodded not trusting his voice just then.

Sam stared up at his brother. He'd been caught off guard by his brother's revelations. Never in Sam's mind had he ever thought about losing those he loved in any other way than supernaturally. It had just never occurred to him that he could lose either Dean or his Father to something as simple as a car accident.

"There is always a chance of getting hurt, Sammy." Dean continued. "And, I know this could all end badly, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. I love you, Sam. I have loved you in one way or another your entire life. And, I want to be with you."

Sam had to admit that what Dean was saying made perfect sense. It's what his mind told him everyday. But, then the night would come and the dreams would remind him of how untrue it all was and how unfair the world was.

But, Dean was different from Jessica and even his mother. Dean knew what was out there in the dark, knew how to defend himself, well, herself, from the darkest of the dark. Dean was the quintessential hunter, as dedicated and determined as their father. If anyone could survive, it was Dean. He'd done it time and time again.

Without conscious thought, Sam found himself leaning into Dean. Dean took the cue and brushed his lips lightly against his brother's. The kiss started tentatively, but became heated, passionate quickly. Dean wiggled out of his t-shirt tossing it to the floor. He sprawled himself over Sam wanting to touch him everywhere at once. He straddled Sam's legs and lifted up on the t-shirt his brother was wearing. Sam lifted his arms and Dean pulled the garment up and off tossing in the same general direction of his own.

"I want you." Dean said his voice rough and husky.

"But, we still don't have protection." Sam said purposely ripping his thoughts from the feel and taste of his brother.

"On the contrary." Dean said reaching toward his pants he draped over a nearby chair. He produced a package of condoms causing Sam to stare up at him confused. "Just in case. I wanted to be prepared."

"Like a good little boy scout."

"Not so much the boy part, but yeah."

Dean smiled wickedly and disappeared under the covers. Sam felt his boxers being tugged down and lifted his hips to accommodate their removal. He was about to lift the covers to see what exactly Dean was up to when he felt the tip of Dean's tongue slide from the base of his erection to the tip. He gasped and Dean snorted a laugh.

"You have an unfair advantage, you know that right?" Sam breathed.

"How so?" Dean said poking his head out from under the covers peering up at Sam with _those eyes_.

"You know what turned you on as a guy and you're using it against me." Sam panted as Dean lightly brushed his finger around the tip of Sam's erection.

"Guilty." Dean smirked. "And, you're going to love every minute." He waggled his eyebrows and ducked back under the covers.

Sam thought his head was going to explode as Dean took his time with the task at hand. He'd latch on for several moments, but then would slow down, letting Sam slip from his lips and alternately lick the length and blow on the tip. The sensation made Sam shiver every single time and frustrated the hell out of him for the lack of release. The last time Dean let Sam's erection slip out of his mouth, he slid up to kiss Sam slowly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"No." Dean said innocently. "Just giving you your money's worth."

"Yeah, right." Sam chuckled.

"Patience, Grasshopper." Dean said.

"Fuck patience." Sam said turning them over and pinning Dean to the bed. "I have never been all that patient, Dean." Dean grinned up at him causing Sam to become impossibly harder.

Sam ravaged his brother's mouth with hard urgent kisses. He positioned himself between Dean's legs and after sheathing his erection in latex slowly and purposely pressed inside. Dean groaned at the intrusion and pressed up into Sam's thrust.

"God." Dean breathed. He wrapped his legs around his Sam's waist urging him on.

"Jesus." Sam whispered.

Dean moaned and Sam smiled feeling that moan all the way down to his feet. He kept his pace slow loving the sounds Dean was making. Feeling it as Dean's internal muscles clamped down on him seemingly in an attempt to keep him from moving, from leaving. Their paced quickened as they raced toward climax. When Dean cried out and bit down on Sam's shoulder, Sam couldn't hold back any longer. His orgasm hit like a rushing train. He thought he cried out something, but wasn't sure what. Sam collapsed on top of Dean who pulled him closer wrapping his arms around Sam his breath still coming in short pants his heart racing. Sam nestled himself against Dean as he waited for his breathing and pulse to slow.

"I love you, Sammy." Dean said softly still wrapped around Sam unwilling at the moment to let go.

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said as sleep began to claim him. The last thing he remembered was Dean's hand running lazily through his hair.

--

Sam heard a noise and his eyes opened immediately. He wasn't sure at first if the sound had been real, but then he heard it again. Something or someone was at the door trying to get in. Dean was already awake and pulling his discarded t-shirt over his head. He grabbed the .45 he'd place on the bedside table earlier. Sam pulled on his boxers and grabbed the 9mm he'd set on the table near his side of the bed. He moved stealthily toward the door. Dean trained his gun on the door. Sam reached over, unlocked the door and pulled it open violently. A figure stumbled forward, cursed as his legs hit the end of the bed Sam and Dean had just been lying on and fell to the floor.

"Get the lights, Dean." Sam said. Dean turned on the light between the small beds. "Now, who the hell-?" The figure turned over than and Sam gasped. "Dad? What the hell are you trying to do get yourself killed?"

"Nice to see you, too, son." John said lifting himself up to his feet. "But, I have to admit it's nice to know that you two can still hold your own against -." He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fell on Dean. "What the -?" Looked from Sam to Dean and back. "Dean?" Dean nodded slowly. "So, this is the emergency you called me about."

"Yeah." Sam said softly.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Dean quipped.

"This oughta be good." John said sitting down on one of the chair at the table. "What's the story?"

"Well, we, uh, were hunting an incubus." Sam began. "And, we killed it or so we thought."

"Okay." John said still staring at his oldest son.

"We went to bed and when we woke the next day, Dean was a girl." Sam said.

"Okay." John said.

"That's not all." Dean spoke for the first time since their father had arrived. "We found out that I was pregnant. Pregnant with the exorcised demon."

"So, you were going to give birth to the damned thing all over again?" John asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Sammy found information about the 'birth' and that the thing would kill me once it was 'born'. So, we found a way to kill it." John's features darkened for a moment. He looked at his son's strangely.

"I know about that." John looked at Sam. "I also know that the infected person, for lack of a better word, has to have sex with someone they love in order to override the incubus' power."

Sam looked at Dean then his eyes dropped to the floor. "Yes, sir."

"It saved my life, Dad." Dean said. "We salted and burned the body. But, I didn't change back. And, we haven't been able to figure out how to make that happen."

"You had sex with your brother?" John said accusingly.

"Well, technically -." Dean began but an angry snort from his father cut him off.

"Technically, my ass." John said. "And, what about now? It's pretty obvious that you aren't sleeping in separate beds." John looked from one bed to the other. Once rumpled from where Sam and Dean had been, the other still made up and neat.

"Dad, it's, um, complicated." Sam managed.

"Uh-huh." John grunted not at all convinced.

"Dean's female persona seems to give off some kind of pheromone." Sam said in defense.

"A pheromone." John said doubtfully.

"Yeah." Dean said. "And, I feel the same thing from Sam. It's like, I don't know, we're connected somehow."

"Son of a bitch." John hissed. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"You think that would have worked, Dad?" Sam snapped. "Since you're always so easy to get in touch with."

"What have you tried so far?" John asked ignoring Sam's barb.

"We've been researching, but so far, nothing." Dean said wilting under his father's accusatory gaze.

"Well, I may have the answer." John said running his hand over his mouth. "I'll get my stuff." He looked at Sam and then at Dean grunted then disappeared out the door to his truck.

"That went well." Dean muttered under his breath.

--

"Okay, what exorcism did you use?" John asked.

Sam opened his father's journal and leafed through it until he came to a page mid way from the front. He tapped the page then looked up at his father. John read the page then sighed heavily.

"What?" Sam asked. "I did it exactly like it says, Dad. Ask Dean."

"I'm sure you did," John offered, "but I'll lay you odds that you didn't read my note, did you?"

"What note?" Sam said angrily.

"The one that says direct contact with the demon can cause it to jump to the person touching it. And, that once inside its host, it segments." John said. He pointed to a scrawl on the back of the page. A page that Sam had not read. "More than likely neither the part of the incubus you exorcized, nor the spawn you burned completely destroyed the demon. And, that would be why your brother is still female. It's kind of like a side effect of this particular exorcism."

"So, my current 'condition' is because there is still a part of the damned thing inside me." Dean asked astonished.

"Which could also explain your current sleeping arrangements as well." John said nodding. "The incubus is feeding. Granted the nourishment is diluted because of its inability to process true emotions, like the one's shared by siblings, but it would still be getting nourishment which means its getting stronger. It won't be 'born', not like before, it'll devour from within. It'll kill Dean from the inside then take over his body completely. It won't be a possession; it'll be more like a hostile take over. Then, it'll kill you too, Sam."

"How do we stop it?" Sam asked sitting in a chair opposite he father.

"We perform this ritual." John said producing a journal similar to the one in front of him now. "It's a pretty all-purpose exorcism. It's also dangerous, especially if the demon realizes what we're up to before we begin. Once the exorcism begins, the demon will be trapped. It won't be able to jump to any other body and we can send it back to hell for good. But, we have to be quick about it. We dilly-dally and Dean could die."

"And, what about Dean after the exorcism?" Sam said looking at Dean concerned.

"He should be fine." John said shaking his head once again at the female embodiment of his oldest son. "Once the demon is gone, it should only take a few hours for the effect to be reversed."

"And, I'll be a man again." Dean said. John nodded. "When do we start?"

"We'll need supplies, but that shouldn't take long." John said. "I have most of what we need in the truck, but there are a few things we'll have to find at local stores."

"Maybe you should get some rest first, Dad." Dean said noticing the general weariness in his father's face. "Sam and I can get whatever we need while you sleep."

"Probably a good idea." John said. "I drove straight through."

"I'll get your bag, Dad." Sam said already headed toward the door. "Why don't you get a shower?" John nodded heading for the bathroom door without further discussion.

Sam returned with his father's bag dropping it on the empty bed. He heard the water turn on in the bathroom then turned to stare at his brother. Dean was sitting at the end of the other bed staring at his hands.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean said too quickly.

"What's the matter?" Sam repeated putting his hands on his hips.

"It's just that by this time tomorrow, I might be a man again." Dean began staring at the ring he had always wore on his right ring finger that now only fit on his thumb. "I'm kind of, I don't know, torn."

"Why?" Sam said moving to sit on the end of the empty bed facing his brother.

"Well, you know, I still feel the same way about you, for now, anyway." Dean said still staring at his hands refusing to make eye contact with Sam. "And, I just don't want to lose that and I know I'm going to and, well, it just kinda sucks is all."

"We'll still be brothers, Dean."

"Yeah." Dean smirked. "But, I'm afraid that might not be enough now."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't just love you, Sam." Dean said. "I'm in love with you."

"Dean -."

"I know. I know." Dean said raising his hands to ward off Sam's response. "I know that if we don't do this, the demon will kill me and take over my body, but it doesn't negate the fact that I would gladly stay this way forever if it meant we'd be together."

"Might be a good idea not to say things like that in front of Dad." Sam offered.

"Why do you think I waited until the water was running in there?" Dean asked in a voice that clearly said, 'well duh'.

"For what it's worth, Dean, I feel the same way about you." Sam said. "But, I can't justify that to losing you forever if this things does what Dad says it will." Dean nodded and sniffed.

"God, I hate being so emotional all the time." Dean said angrily wiping at tears that slipped from his eyes. "I don't know how girls do this."

"Practice." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said.

The shower stopped then and Sam watched Dean wipe his eyes again and try to pull himself together before their father emerged from the bathroom.

End chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Switchback - Chapter Seven

Author: Cyn

Summary: An easy killturns strange.

Warning: gender switch, incest well, sort of

Category: AU

Legal Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I am just borrowing them long enough to write this story and then I will put them right back, I promise.

Author's Notes: Read a story like this one. Started running scenarios through my over active imagination and this story was born.

Rating: MA - Language/sexual ambiguity

Spoilers: None really. If you watch the show then you're already spoiled, right?

--/--

While John slept, Sam and Dean headed out to find the supplies they would need for the exorcism. They were both quiet, contemplating. Dean went into the first 'new age' store they came to. He found what he was looking for pretty quickly making his purchases with a fake credit card.

The lady behind the counter didn't seem too worried that Dean didn't look like Michael Knight. Then again, she wasn't all that focused on anything other than the phone call she was on. She didn't even pause to tell Dean the total or when she ran the fake card through. She just rang up the order, handed Dean the receipt to sign, then handed him a small bag with his items inside.

"Get everything?" Sam asked once Dean had returned to the car.

"Yeah." Dean said in a somewhat clipped tone of voice.

"Okay." Sam said noticing Dean's attitude, but ignoring it. "Do we need rock salt?"

"No, we should have plenty in the trunk of the car," Dean said, "and I'm sure Dad has some, too."

"Okay." Sam said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Dean said.

"You don't seem okay."

"Well, I am." Dean said cutting Sam off. "Maybe, I'm PMSing or something."

"Dean -."

"Don't." Dean said. "Odds are the demon senses that I'm upset about something and is trying to get me to react negatively."

"Probably." Sam nodded.

"And, truth be told, if I had any real choice in the matter, I wouldn't let you perform the ritual just so I can stay with you." Dean added. "I'd let the damned thing destroy me if it meant that we could be together for a little while longer."

"No." Sam said. "I told you before what would happen if I lost you. Doesn't matter if you're male or female. I'd lose my mind. Completely."

"Yeah." Dean said knowing it was the truth but hating the fact that he was losing Sam. Maybe not altogether, but he was losing him nonetheless and it was pissing him off, making him sad and the demon was using those feelings against him. "Come on let's fill the car while we're out."

--

When they returned to the motel, John Winchester was already up and moving about the room. He looked up when Sam and Dean came in.

"Get everything we need?" He asked.

"Yep." Dean said handing his father the bag.

"Okay." John said.

"Can we do this here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." John said. "It shouldn't be loud or painful. The demon isn't strong enough to put up much of a fight."

"Okay." Sam said. "Where do we begin?"

"It would probably be a good idea for you to lay down on the bed, Dean." John said.

"Do you have to tie me down?" Dean asked as he lay down on the bed where his father had been sleeping not long before.

"No." John said. "Like I said the demon can't be very strong. It may be feeding but not well. I'm pretty sure Sam and I can hold you down if it tries anything."

"Okay." Dean said dejectedly. "Let's get this done, then."

"Sam, you hold Dean while I read." John instructed. Sam nodded and moved to the side of the bed.

Dean looked up at Sam and the younger man could see the apprehension in his brother's eyes. Sam took Dean's hand in his own and held it tightly.

"You're going to be alright, Dean." Sam said softly. "I promise."

Dean nodded and actually tried to smile. He squeezed Sam's hand tighter and looked toward their father.

John nodded to both his son's then began to recite the ritual. As the first words left his lips, Dean bucked violently, but Sam held him in place relatively easily. A feral growl escaped Dean's lips and he bared his teeth at Sam. Sam held Dean down by the wrists and prayed that it would be over soon.

It only took a moment or two more before Dean arched his back off of the bed. Angry black smoke belched from his mouth. It dissipated as John finished reading the ritual. As the smoke disappeared, Dean went slack on the bed. Sam watched as Dean's breathing returned to normal.

"Dean?" Sam said softly. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Dean looked at Sam through bleary eyes. Dean took a breath then gave Sam the 'thumbs up'. Sam smiled and cupped Dean's face with his hand. Dean tried to smile but just didn't have the energy. His eyes slid shut and soon he was sleeping soundly.

"He'll probably sleep for about 10 or 12 hours, then he'll be fine." John said as he closed the book he'd been reading from. "He sure is a beautiful girl, though, huh?" Sam could only nod. "According to the ritual, he should return to normal before he wakes up. You and I'll keep an eye on him, though. Make sure he's alright and the demon is really gone this time."

"Okay."

"I'll sit with him for awhile." John said. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you up in a couple of hours, okay?" Sam nodded.

Sam fought the urge to lie down next to Dean. He wanted to in the worst way, but knew his father wouldn't allow it. So, instead he trudged over to the bathroom door. Once inside he splashed his face with water and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Shit." He whispered at the tired face that stared back at him. He turned off the tap and returned to the room.

Dean was unconscious still. Sam knew his older brother was sleeping by the deep and even rise and fall of his chest. Again, he fought the desire to go lay down next to his brother, and moved to lie down on the empty bed instead.

"Get some sleep, Son." John said starling Sam who had all but forgotten the man was even in the room. "I'll wake you in a little while."

Sam lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, but sleep did not come easily. He could already feel a sense of loss. He was losing yet another woman that he loved and despite the fact that he was truly happy that his brother would return to his normal self soon, Sam already missed the woman that Dean had been.

Sam turned on his side and watched his brother through slitted eyes. Their father was sitting at the foot of Dean's bed reading something looking up from his book periodically to check on Dean. Sam took a deep breath and yawned then slowly found himself drifting toward sleep.

End chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Switchback - Chapter Eight

Author: Cyn

Summary: An easy kill turns strange.

Warning: gender switch, incest (well, sort of)

Category: AU

Legal Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. I am just borrowing them long enough to write this story and then I will put them right back, I promise.

Author's Notes: Read a story like this one. Started running scenarios through my over active imagination and this story was born.

Rating: MA - Language/sexual ambiguity

Spoilers: Everything UIp To Now

--/--

_Sam._

The voice seemed very far away. Sam tried to open his eyes, but they refused to cooperate. He brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes trying to clear them. He finally opened them to find his father staring down at him shaking him gently.

"Sam?" John said again as he continued to shake his son awake.

"Yeah." Sam finally managed.

"Come on, Son." John coerced. "Wake up."

The memories of the ritual and the day prior came back to Sam in a rush. He sat up quickly almost bumping into his father.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

"No, no." John said. "Everything's fine. Check for yourself."

Sam threw his legs over the side of the bed then stood and walked over to where his brother lay. There on the bed was Dean, his brother, Dean. Dean had transformed back into his male self.

"When?" Sam asked turning to face John.

"Started about 20 minutes ago." John said. "The strangest thing I have ever seen. His female features just kind of melted away."

Sam moved to touch his brother's forehead. He was almost sure he'd feel some kind of fever, but Dean's skin was cool to the touch. He breathed a small sigh of relief then turned back to John.

"Go catch some sleep, Dad." Sam said. "I'll keep and eye on him for awhile." John nodded returning to the bed where Sam had been sleeping.

Sam stood by Dean for several minutes just staring at him. Sam hadn't realized just how much he'd missed his brother until he saw him again. Sam knew he'd miss the woman his brother had been, but this was Dean's true form and Sam couldn't help being happy to have his brother back. He smiled to himself then sat down on the chair his father had vacated and watched as his brother slept.

--

"You look like crap, Little Brother." Sam snapped awake not realizing that he'd dozed off.

"Thanks, love you, too." Sam said as Dean smirked. They turned to see John watching them both.

"Morning, Dad." Dean said lifting himself up slowly from the bed.

"Morning." John said. "How you feeling?"

"Like a truck hit me and left me for dead." Dean said. "But, I'm back to normal, so it can't be all bad, right?" John snorted a laugh and nodded.

"How about I go get us some food?" John said standing up and stretching. "I could use some coffee."

"Food. Yes. Good." Dean said shaking his head enthusiastically. "I'm going to get a shower while you're gone."

"Be back in a few, boys." John said disappearing out the door.

"Are you really okay, Sam?" Dean asked. Sam saw the concern in his brother's eyes.

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam said a sad smile on his face. "As much as I miss the girly you, I can't think of a better replacement than the real you."

"And, don't you forget it." Dean said winking at Sam as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

--

Their father returned a few minutes later laden down with bags from a fast food restaurant. He set the bags along with a drink holder with three large coffees.

"Breakfast is served." John said picking up one of the coffee cups and rummaging through one of the bags.

Sam wasn't exactly hungry, but he knew he had to eat. Otherwise he'd hear a lecture from either his father or brother or both. He dug through the bags pulling out three breakfast sandwiches and grabbed one of the remaining cups of coffee.

"Dean showering?" John asked around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah."

"He looked pretty tired still." John said. Sam could hear the concern in his father's voice. "You should probably stay a few more days until he gets all his strength back."

"Just us?"

"I can hang around for a little while." John said meeting his son's gaze.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Dean appeared. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was still damp. He smiled when he saw the bags of food.

"All right food." He said heading in the direction of the food bags. "I'm starving." He took one of the bags and the last cup of coffee and plopped down on the bed he'd been sleeping on and dug in.

"Did you eat like that as a girl?" John asked suddenly. Dean smirked and Sam snorted a laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Very nice."

"I didn't figure I'd stay that way forever." Dean said around a mouthful. "Beside, lady-like behavior is highly overrated."

The end.


End file.
